User blog:Eyota/51117
9 0 1 13 0 7 9 22 9 14 7 0 12 9 6 5 0 15 14 5 0 13 15 18 5 0 3 8 1 14 3 5. Here, I am bluntly going to paste the last message someone has sent me. All names will be Anonymous, and I will make comments on each message. Some of these will probably be a bit goofy. #okaybye laddy #And Our Friendships Are Slipping... I Don't Want That Sarah, I Want Everything To Back To Normal When Odious Was Here, When Odious Was Amazing. #You never know how strong you are until being strong is all you have. And sarah, you are so strong. Not just three. Some people may show it in weird ways, but they do care. #I'm sorry, Sarah. #I'm just ... Sorry .. #Dear Sarah, I promise you in the end that everything's going to be okay. I may not talk to you that much anymore but it doesn't mean I don't care about you anymore. I always will because you're a great person. You are perfect the way you are. An amazing leader, beautiful girl. Don't let anyone's opinions change you. I may not know what's going on with your life but I'm willing to listen. If anyone is bothering you, tell me who and I will beat them up. You don't deserve to be sad, you deserve it be happy. We all love you, or at least I hope so. Please try to get better, seriously. Try to look for the positive things in your day and think that tomorrow is a new day if something goes wrong, okay? <3 #Sarah.. I read your message.. I don't want to be the one to be thrown out of your life :( I'm trying to stay in your life.. but I'm constantly in hospital because of a personal reason, which I may not tell anybody. Sarah, you're the reason I stayed in odious!! You made It my home.. and If it wasn't for you I probably would've left odious. I love you, Sarah. And I will NOT ignore you, as I wish you don't ignore me, either. In your message you said you would stop talking to some.. I just hope I am not one of those people �� I LOVE YOU SEARAHHHH��❤️ #Hey Sarah.. I don't know if you will look at this but if you do here it goes.. Dear Sarah, Thank you for being an amazing friend first of all. You are always there for people and always care when someone is down. I can't count how many times that I have been upset and you encourage me to be a better person. I know since Odious disbanded we haven't talked as much, but I still care about you just as much. We all love you so so much and care for you. You are such an amazing leader and role model, even if I'mt older than you, I still look up to you. Thank you for always being an uplifter, caregiver, comedian, friend, and to everyone, Sarah. Thank you for reading this and I hope you work out whatever is going on. We love you. #so you can be sarcastic and i can't? whoops i'm a terrible person #I hope you're okay.. I'm so scared for you.. #wat #8 months. Ik its not 5 or 4 years, but thats how long I've known you. We lysm. #I haven't talked to him. #god, sarah just leave me the hell alone #Risingkit needs mommy and daddy #Hi, sarah ❅, I'd like to add you as a contact. #I love how you asked me if I was okay <33 #that’s a lot of days omh #In general no, but I just said that because i lost gem breaker for the first time LMAO #Thank you, I'll probably leave and join Dani, I feel horrible omg #You'll get better soon, let time do it's job... --My responses:#.i wish i was a better friend to you. we both think that, don't we? #i don't want that, either. and i want it back, too, but that will never happen again, will it? #show it in weird ways as in... just not talk to me? okay. #i am too. #i have nothing to say. refer to four. #how can i look at the positive things when there is nothing positive happening anymore? #i know, my friend. i know you have reasons for not being able to talk with me. #oh. yeah, i hope i can work on it, too. #i have reasons for my sarcasm. i got sarcastic because i took your first message as pissy, and then you laughed when i told you your message ruined my day. crazy, right? #i'm scared, too. i love you. #peeper #where have you been? we never talk anymore. you left. what now? #ugh i dont want to talk to you pls #i guess i will. thank god for that, huh? #i should've adopted risingkit #isn't it funny that that is the only message you gave me #i wish someone other than rei and zoie would ask that for me. #yea, i've stopped counting. i still want to meet her, though. #i can beat you in gem breaker 1v1 me #i feel horrible too #you said this to me a long time ago. where has time gotten me? Category:Blog posts